Only You
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: RumBelle one shot based on a script tease released for 4.9 "Fall" Rumple stays with Belle in the shop. Written before the episode aired, so very obviously AU. Spoilers for "Fall".


One of my friends on Tumblr, endangeredslug, wanted bunker smut based on the RumBelle script tease for "Fall", so I obliged :) This is the fastest I have ever written smut! This is also my twentieth story :)

I do not own _Once Upon a Time_: just borrowing the characters.

**Only You**

'In you go. I've made this place safe.'

'You can keep the spell out?'

He nodded and stroked her cheek. 'I'd do anything to protect you, Belle.' He'd made a promise not to interfere: the Snow Queen could have what she wanted as long as he was allowed to keep Belle safe and then leave with her unhindered. He didn't care what happened to anyone else: the town could burn as long as his Belle was safe. He would _not_ lose her.

'You're staying with me, right?' she asked, stepping in over the threshold of the shop and taking his hand.

'Just try and keep me away,' he said in a low voice, following her.

He closed the door behind him and a hush fell as the spell took effect.

Belle wrapped her arms around him.

'We'll really be safe here?' she asked, cuddling close.

'I promise: you've nothing to fear, Belle.' He kissed the top of her head.

'I just keep thinking about that mirror,' she confessed: 'if it could make me hurt you like that, what else could it make me do? What could it make other people do?'

She looked up at him, worry in her eyes, and he leaned down and kissed her.

'All I care about is keeping you safe, Belle,' he told her: 'everyone else can take care of themselves. I love you: I don't wanna lose you.'

'You won't lose me, Rumple,' she promised, looking up at him with trust and love that he didn't deserve. Didn't deserve, but craved: didn't deserve, but needed desperately, because it was all he had left.

'Oh, Belle,' he breathed, and leaned down, kissing her gently, pulling her closer as she reached up into the kiss. And still, after all this time, he could not fathom how she could do that: how she could welcome him, welcome the monster. He'd never understand it, but he'd take it: he'd take all she wanted to give because he was a selfish bastard.

But, no, he couldn't: he couldn't do that to Belle. Stroking her cheek, he pulled away, but she caught his hand.

'Rumple, I'm scared,' she whispered, and she looked so small, so frightened. 'Will you hold me, please?'

She trembled and he pulled her close immediately, not for himself, now, but for her. He would not have her frightened, not his brave little wife who defied the beast on so many occasions and gave up so much for him.

'Sh, sweetheart: it's going to be alright,' he soothed.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'You don't have to apologise, darling,' he murmured.

'I'm trying to be brave, but…'

'You _are_ brave, my Belle: the bravest person I've ever met.'

'I don't feel it right now,' she admitted, her voice small.

He rubbed her back. 'It's ok.'

She cuddled close to him, sighing softly. 'I just want it all to go away. It seems like there's curse after curse after curse and we have hardly a moment to just be together without something coming to wreck everything.'

'I know,' he agreed, but, if he had his way – _when_ he had his way – there would be no more interruptions, no more impending doom: they would be far from here and safe. He would have enough power to protect her, and he could show her the world. No more being stuck in this town where only bad things happened to them. It wouldn't be long until he could take her away and give her the world, until they could both forget all the pain of the past.

'I'd just like to forget for a while,' Belle murmured.

'Yes,' he agreed. That would be nice: sweet forgetting. Only Belle could help him do that. Only in her arms could he find peace, and he tightened his hold on her now, wanting that peace, but knowing he didn't deserve it, so he wouldn't ask for it.

'Let's forget, Rumple,' she said. 'We're here, together, no one to interrupt us, and who knows when we'll have another chance to be alone like this? The Snow Queen wants us all to turn on each other, but let's not give her the satisfaction. Let's make love, Rumple: let's just forget what's going on out there and just be here with each other. I love you: I need you. Please, Rumple?'

He stared at her. Belle had never been shy about expressing her desires and he'd never been able to deny her, because weren't they his desires too? She was the only place he could find peace, and he was the only place she could find reassurance, so he'd give her what she asked for, because he could do that for her: he could chase away her fears and give her reassurance, and she needed him, and there was always that fear inside him that every time would be the last time.

He tipped her chin up and kissed her, and she responded at once, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up on her toes to deepen the kiss.

'I love you too,' he whispered against her lips: 'my sweet, beautiful Belle.'

'Oh, Rumple,' she sighed, and she pushed at his jacket now, eager to undress him. 'Back room, or…?'

He shook his head. 'Here,' he said. They'd made love in every part of this shop – that was why he'd been able to enchant it to protect her from the Spell of Shattered Sight: True Love magic – so the floor in front of the counter was as good a place as any for them to do it now.

Belle's breath hitched and she went to work on the buttons of his vest. He shrugged out of it and his jacket, and pulled off his tie, and then removed her jacket, before pulling her knitted tank top off over her head, Belle raising her arms to aid him. He kissed her then as he went to work on the buttons of her blouse and she did the same with his shirt. He completed the task first, pushing the blouse off her shoulders and pushing her bra straps down as well.

Belle curled her hands around his shoulders as he bent to kiss her neck, then over her shoulder, and down to the swell of her breast.

'Rumple,' she sighed, her breath hitching again: 'so good,' she murmured.

'Soon be better,' he vowed, kissing back up to her lips.

'Mmm,' she moaned, kissing back ardently.

He pulled her tight against him. Belle's kisses were unlike any magic he'd ever experienced. Each time he thought he'd be prepared for the intoxicating sweetness of her lips, but it was always more than he remembered: always softer and sweeter and more arousing than he remembered.

'Belle,' he breathed, feeling heat surge inside him.

'Yes,' she returned, smiling at him, knowing he was ready for her.

He flicked his wrist and a nest of warm blankets appeared on the floor behind Belle. They would be here for a while, so the hard floor would absolutely not do.

A snap of his fingers divested his wife of the rest of her clothes. She gasped, but then pulled him close as he did the same for himself.

She kissed him, wrapping a leg around his waist, and he felt the sticky wetness of her arousal against his thigh. She was so wet and ready for him, and he would never get over the evidence of her desire for him.

'_Belle_,' he growled.

'Come, husband,' she invited, sliding her hands down his back to squeeze his arse: 'come make love to your wife.'

'Gods, Belle.' But the astonishment he always felt at her desire for him was chased away by his raging ardour for her. He kissed her hard, lifting her into his arms, and then knelt carefully, laying her down on the blankets.

'Mmm: Rumple,' she murmured approvingly, stretching against the soft blankets. 'Lovely,' she sighed out, smiling dreamily at him.

He smiled. 'Cosy enough to stay for a while, eh?'

'Mhm. Maybe forever: maybe we never have to leave.'

'I like the way you think, sweetheart,' he murmured, kissing her as he moved to line them up. 'Ready?' he asked, kissing her neck.

She nodded against his shoulder. 'Mmm: please.'

He watched her face light up as he pushed into her, her body tight, and warm, and welcoming around him. He'd never get used to or tired of seeing her like this, of feeling her around him.

'Oh, darling,' Belle crooned, biting her lip in excitement and then smiling. 'This was what I wanted: just you and me alone. We've hardly had time for this.'

'I know,' he agreed, as he began to move, smiling at her delighted gasp, 'but we will, Belle: we'll have time for everything. This will be over soon and then the town can burn down around us for all I care: nothing else matters to me, only you.'

She stroked his cheek, choosing not to question him about that statement. Very likely, she thought he didn't mean it, but he did: the town, the whole world, could go to hell as long as Belle was safe and by his side.

'I love you, Belle: you know that right?' he asked desperately, thrusting deep into her.

'Of course I do, Rumple,' she told him, moving against him, breathing deeply.

He groaned, burying his face against her neck. Nothing ever felt so good as this, as making love with Belle.

'Oh, sweetheart, I love you more than anything,' he told her, meaning it. When this was over: when he was free of the dagger and had enough power to keep her safe, he would spend the rest of his days working to be the man she deserved. He'd never get there, but that wouldn't stop him trying, because he wanted to be the best he could be for her: he wanted that so desperately, but he needed to be free of the dagger first, because he couldn't be controlled by it again.

'Oh, Rumple,' Belle cried, responding to his harder, deeper thrusts. 'Oh, darling… oh, my…mmm.'

'That's it, Belle,' he encouraged, watching her rock against him: 'that's it, sweetheart. You're so beautiful, my Belle, my darling wife.' He slid his fingers between their bodies and found her clit, watching her gasp and shiver.

'_Rumple_!'

'Come for me, Belle,' he requested, pinching her clit: 'scream for me, darling.'

She did: she screamed her pleasure, her body tightening deliciously around him, and that brought him his own orgasm. He let it go with a deep growl, holding her tight as they rode it out together.

They just held each other then, sharing kisses, breaths mingling.

'I love you, Rumple,' Belle murmured, face flushed, smiling blissfully.

'And I love you, Belle.' And he kissed her sweetly.

Outside, there was chaos, but in here, for now, at least, there was only love and contentment.

**Thanks so much for reading :)**


End file.
